DGray-man
by Hime.Kaguya.Tsuki-Suki
Summary: XIXème Siècle, Après la nuit 178, Kanda devient maréchal, Allen continu de fuir accompagné de Johnny, Lavi toujours prisonniers des Noé, les maréchaux et le comte millénaire se concentre sur la capture du porteur du coeur... /!\ Spoil pour tout ceux qui n'ont pas lu jusqu'au dernier chapitre de D.gray-man :O /!\ C'est ma première fic DGM soyez indulgent svp
1. Nuit 1 : Quelque part dans le monde

Salut, Salut, donc voilà je me présente Puricute, ceci est ma toute première fanfiction DGM j'espère que vous serez indulgent.

**Résumé :**

XIXème Siècle, Après la nuit 178, Kanda devient maréchal, Allen continu de fuir accompagné de Johnny, Lavi toujours prisonniers des Noé, les maréchaux et le comte millénaire se concentre sur la capture du porteur du coeur...

* * *

**Nuit 1 : Quelque part dans le monde...**

_Ils ne voient les akumas que comme des machines a tuer, et ignore la vraie signification de leur capacité à évoluer. C'est parfait ainsi. Car s'ils apprenaient la vérité, le porteur du cœur précieux serait automatiquement au courant. Ce qui ruinerait nos dois dire qu'il doit être vraiment intelligent, il tient son identité cachée et guette la faille chez un homme qui portait un haut-de-forme et un monocle, il était confortablement assis dans un fauteuil qui parraisait assez luxueux.

_Le compatible porteur du cœur ? Vous pensez vraiment qu'il est sortit de son sommeil ? Dit cette fois un beau jeune homme dont les cheveux étaient noués en queue de cheval, et dont la peau était matte.

_le porteur est bien réssucité, cela ne fait aucun doute. Il est là, quelque part dans le monde, il marche et respire comme vous et moi. C'est parce que j'avais cette certitude que j'ai lancé l'attaque contre les maréchaux, que nous avons payer aux prix fort, d'ailleurs, le retour d'Aprochypros en est la preuve pur et simple.

* * *

**XIXème siècle, Londres...**

_Kanda ! Cria un Australien en bouse blanche, tu as une réunion ! Va rejoindre Komui dans son bureau !

_Tchh très bien ! Répondit le maréchal aux long cheveux brun, qui se rendit auprès de ce Komui.

_Ah, Maréchal Kanda,

_Kanda suffira venant de vous ca fait bizarre ! Coupa le brun.

_Bien, Kanda, suis moi, nous avons peut être localiser le cœur !

_Hm, fut tout ceux que le tout nouveau maréchal répondit.

_Depuis un certain temps, les innocences s'agitent étrangement en Hevlaska, nous pensons que c'est du à l'éveil du porteur du cœur, c'est comme s'il appelait les innocences. Déclara Luberier.

_S'agitent étrangement ? Répéta le Maréchal Sokaro.

_Oui, elle se mettent à s'instiller et tente de s'échapper d'Hevlaska, comme si on les appelait. Répondit le grand intendant.

_Pourquoi ne pas les lâcher ? Demanda le chef de la branche asiatique.

_Tch, imagine que les Noé tombe dessus ! Dit le brun d'un air méprisent.

_Heum,heum, Luberrier se racla la gorge, je charge les maréchaux de trouver le porteur du cœur ! Hevlaska vous confiera un innocence chacun, elle devrait vous guider jusqu'au cœur. Vous partirez dés demain.

_Tchhh je n'ai pas de temps à perdre avec ça ! Je dois retrouver Moyashi avant qu'il ne devienne le 14ème ! Qu'elle perte de temps, j'espère trouver ce fichu hôte rapidement ! On me fait vraiment perdre mon temps ! Pensa le brun.

_Chaque chose en son temps Yu, lui dit le maréchal Tiedoll comme si il avait lu dans ses pensées.

_Tch je sais bien ! Je vais vous le retrouver rapidement moi votre coeur ! J'espère que je ne vais pas encore tomber sur gringalet !

La réunion terminé, Kanda se dirigea vers Hevlska qui lui confit une innocence dans une sorte de bocal en effet elle s'agitait et semblait vouloir s'échapper. Il regarda un moment ce cristal en furie et s'en alla dans sa chambre.

En entrant dans cette pièce où l'on ne discernait aucun objet personnel, mis à part un sablier dans lequel se trouvait une fleur de lotus, Kanda posa cette innocence sur la table, retira son uniforme enfila une chemise et un pantalon avant de tomber dans son lit.

Il regardait le plafond...

« Moyashi...laisse pas ce foutu 14ème prendre le dessus... » murmura-t-il plein de remords.

* * *

**XXI ème siècle,**

_Je voudrais... Je voudrais tellement pouvoir donner un sens à cette vie... Réalisez mes rêves je vous en prie... Pria une jeune personne à sa fenêtre, réalisez les...

« Réalisez mes rêves, donnez un sens à ma vie, je voudrais du pouvoir...Du pouvoir... »

* * *

Cette nuit, tout les exorciste avait rêver ces mots... Tous même Allen de là où il était.

Après en avoir tous parlé à Komui, qui en conclue un appel de cœur, les maréchaux s'en allèrent en mission.

Kanda, innocence en poche prit un train en direction du port, histoire d'allé en France, prendre un train et aller un peut là où il voulait. Décidément, l'arche leurs manquait... Haaa et dire qu'il aurai juste pu mettre un pied dans l'arche, traversé un couloir et attérir où bon lui semblait.

Il courrait et sautait d'immeuble en immeuble accompagné de deux traqueurs pour avoir son train comme chaque fois qu'il en prenais un, comme toujours il sautait sur le train en marche avant d'aller dans son wagon réservé « First Class ». Les deux traqueurs posté devant sa cabine. Le brun s'assit sur la banquette, posa un coude sur le rebord de sa fenêtre et pensait... « il faut que je me dépêche de trouver ce fichu porteur du cœur, comment le trouver le plus rapidement possible ?! Je n'ai pa de temps à perdre avec ce genre de chose ! Eh mais, si je le trouve il deviendra mon disciple ?! Haaaa vraiment qu'est ce qui m'est passé par la tête lorsque j'ai accepté le titre de maréchal ?! J'espère que je ne vais pas tomber sur un môme haut comme trois pommes pas fichu de se battre sur le terrain et qui n'a jamais eue affaire à un akuma ! Vraiment, je n'ai vraiment pas que ça à faire, il y a bien plus important » pensa-t-il en s'assoupissant. Le faire se lever à 3 heure du mat' après une réunion à 23h30, ils n'étaient pas des robots ! Il dormait d'un sommeil léger, bras et jambes croisé avec sa légendaire moue boudeuse...

* * *

**France, XIXème siècle**

Allen courrait, il était haletant, il sentait la présence d'Aprochypros et il devait le fuir puisqu'il était accompagné de Johnny. Il courrait aussi vite que possible suivit par son ami, fuir il ne passait son temps qu'à ça, encore et toujours fuir, sans compter sur le fait qu'il s'était promis de ne plus emprunté l'arche !

Quand d'un coup il s'arrêta.

_Hurgh... Son bras gauche le lancait atrocement, il tombât à Terre.

_Allen ?! Qu'est ce qui t'arrive ?! Ton bras te fait souffrir ?! Laisse moi voir !

_Non ! Dit il en repoussant Johnny, cours, Aprochrypros risque de te rattraper !

_Mais Alle...

_Cours ! Je te rejoins !

_B...Bien ! Dit il en courant, il espérait sincèrement que son précieux ami ne tomberait pas sur le comte millénaire cette fois encore... Tikky était arrivé à temps la dernière fois, mais en sera-t-il de même cette fois ?! Comptez sur l'aide des Noé... Mais que se passait-il dans ce monde détraqué ?!

Un rugissement retentit, Aprochrypros !

Il se tenait la tête et la secouait dans tout les sens.

_Le cœur, le cœur, le cœur !

Allen l'observait les yeux éxorbiter, ce n'était pas que son innocence qui réagissait comme ça ?!

Aprochryphos c'était mis à convulser, puis il tendait la main vers le nord, rampant, murmurant des choses incompréhensible.

Allen se releva avec toute les force qui lui restait et se mit à courir aussi vite qu'il le put, se tenant le bras, il couru, couru pourvue qu'Aprochrypos ne le suive pas, pourvu qu'il réussisse à s'échapper !

* * *

Le jeune maréchal sortit du train et arriva au port quand d'un coup il eue mal au bras... Ça le lançait fort, vraiment fort. Les stigmates qu'il avait sur ses deux bras devenait rouge, et son innocence s'activa seule.

Il se crispa, et attrapa son bras droit qu'il compressait de sa main gauche, tenant mugen dans sa main droite. Que se passait-il ?

Il posa un genou à terre, ça le lançait si fort !

_Maréchal ?! Que se passe-t-il ?!

_Tch !

_Maréchal ?!

_Rien ! Allons-y ! Dit-il en se levant.

La douleur dans ses bras ne voulait pas disparaître, et mugen restait activé. Il sentit quelque chose s'agitait dans sa poche...L'innocence ! Il la sortit avec empressement, celle ci s'agitait en son bocal, clignotait, se cognait dans tout les sens, impossible de calmer cette furie ! Il en était de même avec Mugen... pourquoi les innocence s'agitait-elle ainsi ?

Une demi-heure plus tard, la douleur avait disparue, mugen était désactivé, et l'innocence calmé.

Il venait tout juste d'arrivé en France quand l'innocence se remit à s'agiter.

Il la sortit de sa poche et l'observa perplexe. Elle cognait sur un point bien précis du bocal, comme pour indiquer une direction. Mais que ce passait-il ?! Il regarda l'endroit désigner par l'innocence, c'était une église, pus précisément une ancienne porte de l'arche, mais sans Moyashi il ne pouvait rien faire ! Son instinct lui dictait d'entrer l'église, chose qu'il fit toujours suivi par ses deux traqueurs. A son plus grand étonnement un porte vers l'arche était ouverte, mais que se passait-il ici ?! Le monde était-il devenue fou?! Ou était ce simplement un piège?! Il activa mugen bien décider à entrer ! « De toute manière, quoi qu'il se trouve derrière la porte, je le trancherai en deux ! » pensa-t-il.

_M-Maréchal ? Que faite vous ?!

_ Ça ne se voit pas ?! Je vais emprunter l'arche !

_Mais enfin, seul Allen Walker pouvait l'utiliser et il est sensé avoir surprimé toute ses portes !

_Tch ! J'y vais c'est tout, si vous n'êtes pas fichu de me suivre rentrez au Q.G ou quitter l'ordre !

_T-Très bien..Nous vous suivons...

« Mais pourquoi dois-je me traîner ces deux là ?! »

Tout en prononçant ces mots, il passa la porte qui se referma aussi tôt.

_M-Maréchal ?! Maréchal ?!

_.Il faut appeler le Q.G ! Vite ! Ce devait surement être un piège des Noé !

* * *

Allen s'arrêta subitement dans sa course.

_A-Allen tout va bien ? Demanda alors Johnny.

_L-L'arche, quelqu'un vient d'emprunter l'arche !

_Mais comment ?! T'avais pas supprimer toute les portes ?!

_Justement je ne sais pas... Je ne sais vraiment pas !

* * *

_... Merde la porte c'est refermé... Comment je sors moi maintenant ?! Tch ! Saleté de Moyashi il aurait au moins pu nous laissé l'accès à l'arche !

Kanda regarda l'innocence, et continua d'aller là ou elle lui indique jusqu'à ce qu'il atterrisse devant une porte...

« Je dois rentrer là ?! » …. Il ouvrit la porte.. Il n'y voyait que du noir... « Bizarre j'ai un mauvais présentement », il activa mugen et pénétra dans la pièce avant de... Tomber ?!

« BORDEL DE MERDE ! » Il essaya de planter mugen dans un mur pour arrêter sa chute... Mais il n'y avait pas de mur ! Encore et toujours cette saloperie de noir qui n'en finissait pas ! L'innocence avait elle essayer de le tuer ?!

Puis il vit une lumière et...

_Mais qu'est ce qui passe ici le monde est-il réellement devenu fou ?! Dit une jeune fille en se tenant la tête, normal quand on voit un gars avec des cheveux long sortir du sol et armé d'un sabre...

Kanda ne savait même pas quoi dire... Où avait-il encore atterrit...

_Bon sang mais lèves toi et cours tu comptes crevé c'est ça ?! Dit la jeune fille en lui attrapant le bras et se mettre à courir avec lui.

_ Putain t'es fringué d'une drôle de manière toi... C'est quel pays ici ?!

_On est France sale con ! Et jm'habille genre juste comme tout le monde ! C'est toi qu'est chelou t'as pas chaud avec tonmanteau ?!

_Chelou ?! ( Mais c'est quoi cette langue?!) Il était assez choqué et sonné pour ne pas répondre au « sale con »

_Bordel t'es en France mon gars et au lieu de parler cours !

_En France tu te fiche de moi ?! Et courir pour quoi faire ?! Dit-il en lâchant la mains de la fille violemment !

_Une espèce de monstre me poursuit et je sais mieux que toi où on est !

_Un monstre ?! ( Elle délire complètement ou...)

_Hiiiiiiiiii Derrière toi cours !

Kanda se retourna alors et...

_Un Akuma...Garde ça ! Dit il à la jeune fille en lui lancant l'innocence, si elle s'abîme jte tranche en deux gamine !

_Qu ?! Elle récéptionna la petit cube vert qui se cognat dans tout les sens, elle était comme absorbé.

Kanda enfonça mugen une première fois dans le ventre de l'akuma qui n'était que de niveau 2.

_Un Exor...Ciste ? Impossible comment as-tu fais pour arriver ici ?!

_Comment ça ici ?!, il lui trancha le bras droit.

_Si je ne peux pas la capturer je la tuerai ici même ! Il envoya un obus vers la jeune fille, toujours absorbé par le cube.

_Putin, GAMINE BOUGE !

L'obus explosa laissant dèrrière lui un énorme nuage de fumée.

_Merde ! Le maréchal courra dans le nuage de fumée, l'innocence !

Mais en voyant le spéctacle qui s'éxécutait devant lui, il resta bouche-bé, l'innocence avait protégé la jeune fille en l'emprisonnant dans une sorte d'oeuf fait d'innocene, mais qui est cette gamine ?!

_Je l'ai loupé ! Cria l'akuma.

_Jl'avais complétement oublier celui là, dit il en le tranchant en deux.

Bon sang mais qu'est ce qui se passe avec cette innocence ?! Il tenta de la trancher avec mugen, l'entailler pour pouvoir faire sortir la fillette et récupérer l'innocence.

Rien à faire elle ne s'entaillait pas. Il toucha le crystal et sa mains le pénêtra... Mais que se passe-t-il encore ?!

Le crystal explosa comme une goutte d'eau tombant sur le sol, l'innocence semblait liquide... La jeune fille tombat et Kanda la rattrapa par le bras... Si « délicat » et l'innocence reprit sa forme de cube et se glissa dans le creu de la main de la jeune fille qui referma sa main dessus.

…. Je me retrouve dans endroit bizarre avec une gamine dans les pommes qui maîtrise l'innocence et ne veux pas la lâcher...

_Eh, Oh ! Réveilles-toi gamine ! Allo ?! Dit-il en donnant de « petite » giffle à la jeune fille.

_K..Kanda ?!

Kanda tourna la tête cette voix qui lui portait sur les nerfs..._Pousse de soja ?

_Kanda vient !

_Mais tu sors d'où ?!

_De l'arche dépêche !

_Mais cette gamine tiens une innocence !

_Embarque là sinon d'autre Akuma vont venir la cherché !

_O-Ok !

Et Kanda porta la jeune fille comme un sac à patate et rejoins Allen dans l'arche.

_Kandaaaaa ! Dit Johnny en sautant dans les bras de Kanda qui le giffla, ah oui désolée..

_Qu'est ce que tu fais là Moyashi ? Dit il en posant la jeune fille à Terre.

_J'ai sentit que quelqu'un était entré dans l'arche et cette porte était ouverte j'en ai dédui que quelqu'un était sortit par là.

_Ah ?! Moi je suis tomber dans le vide avant de ressortir par le sol comment t'as fais ?!

_Je gère cette arche comme je veux !

_Tch !

_Sinon ton innocence ne se serai-t-elle pas comporté bizarrement aujourd'hui ?

_Si elle c'est mise à s'agiter pourquoi ?

_Hm..je m'en doutais, Bah c'est parce u'aparment toute les innocences ont eue cette réaction aujourd'hui !

_Toutes les inno...

_J'ai l'impréssion de m'être prise un coup sur la tête... et Mes joues me brûle !

_Tch ! Enfin tu te décides à te réveiller ?!

_Kanda un peu de tact..

_... La jeune fille semblu alors paniquer...

_Qu'est ce qui t'es arrivé raconte moi tout, dis Allen en lui tendant la main.

**_AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH ! D'abord un monstre qui crie partout « le cœur, le coeur », et ensuite un éfiminer à queue de cheval qui sort du sol, un frisé avec des binocle qui font 4 fois sa tête et un mec qui a des cheveux plus blanc que ceux de mon grand père !**

* * *

Voilà c'était mon tout premier chapitre, c'est un chapitre introductif donc il ne s'y passe rien de très spéciale, j'espère que vous ne vous serez pas ennuyé et que vous lirez la suite. Merci d'être passé par ici et d'avoir lu ce premier chapitre.

:)


	2. Nuit 2 : Comme si c'était si simple

**Nuit 2 : Comme si c'étais si simple...**

_**_**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH ! D'abord un monstre qui crie partout « le cœur, le coeur », et ensuite un éfiminer à queue de cheval qui sort du sol, un frisé avec des binocle qui font 4 fois sa tête et un mec qui a des cheveux plus blanc que ceux de mon grand père !

_Dit moi gamine tu me parais bien sur de toi ! Dit-il en attrapant la jeune fille par le col.

_BaKanda laisse-la tranquille enfin !

_Cette petite m'a l'air bien arrogante tu penses pas Moyashi ?!

_Si mais autant je ne sais pas ! Lui répondit-il en lui faisant lâcher la fille.

_ Tch ! « Petite », « Gamine », t'as pas fini avec ça ?! T'aimerai qujt'appel le vieux c'est ça ?! Dit elle à Kanda.

_Toi !

_Kanda ça suffit ! Dit Allen en attrapant ce dernier, dit moi plutôt comment tu t'appelles ?

_Moi ? Je m'appelle Alexya, et toi Moyashi c'est bien ça ? Dit elle sans la moindre arrière pensée.

Un sourire moqueur se dessinât sur le visage de Kanda.

_N-Non, moi c'est Allen, Allen Walker ! Dit moi plutôt, qu'est ce que tu fais ici ?

_Allen ? Enchanté alors ! Dit elle en souriant. Eh bien j'étais simplement en heure de permanence quand un monstre à commencer à me courir après en criant « le cœur, le cœur ! » puis ton ami est sorti du sol, m'a confié ce cube vert et je me suis faite attaqué !

_Attaqué ?

_Oui son monstre c'était un Akuma, et elle a faillit se prendre un obus ! L'innocence l'a protéger. Répondit alors le brun.

_Mais comment est-ce poss...

_Excusez moi de vous coupez... Mais... Vous pourriez me dire où on est ? C'est quoi cette ville blanche ?

_L'arche de Noé. Dit Allen tout sourire.

_Ah mais oui ! Bien sur ! L'arche de Noé c'est ça ! Foutez vous de ma gueule ! Où on est ?

_On vient de te dire l'Arche de noé sale gamine !

_Bon sang... écoutez, je ne suis plus enfant je ne vais pas gober tout ce que vous me sortez ! Et c'est quoi ce masque fais-moi voir ! Dit elle à Allen désignant le Clown couronné.

_Eh bien, c'est mon inno...

Le Clown couronné du moins le masque et l'espèce d'énorme masse blanche qui en suivait rejoins alors la jeune fille. Il se posa devant elle. Elle le toucha du bout des doigts et il se mit à tourner dans tout les sens, le masque donnait l'impression qu'il souriait et ça amusait beaucoup Alexya.

_Hahaha ! C'est comme s'il avait décider de changer de maître ! Pas trop frustré moyashi ?

_N'importe quoi BaKanda ! C'est bizarre... Les innocences réagisse bizarrement à son contact...D'ailleurs comment t'as fais pour entrer dans l'arche toi ?

_Ben c'est l'innocence qu'elle tient dans la main qui m'a emmener jusqu'à une entré ouverte.

_...Et pourquoi passais-tu par là ?

_C'est un interrogatoire c'est ça ?

_Non mais j'ai ma petite idée sur qui est cette fille.

_Ah ouai ? Bah accouches fais pas durer le suspens !

_Je vous l'ai déjà dit ! Je m'appelle Alexya ! Dit elle tout en continuant de jouer avec le Clown couronné.

_La ferme gamine ! Donc qui c'est ?

_Vieux Schnok !

_Retiens moi jvais la tuer !

_Ahem, donc je disais... Reprit Allen, pourquoi passais-tu par là ?

_Ben on nous a envoyé à la recherche du porteur du cœur de l'innocence donc bah...

_Et l'innocence t'as conduit jusqu'à elle ?

_Ouai.

_Ce ne serais pas tout simplement elle le cœur ?

_Quoi ? Cette pimbêche ?! En plus c'est une fille !

_Ben apparamhurgh ! Il tomba subitement un genou à terre.

_ Moyashi ?

_A-Allen ? Paniqua Johnny

Il se tenait la tête, et sa peau commençait à devenir mâte. Il était haletant et semblait souffrir.

_J-Je ne vais pas réussir à tenir l'Arche ouverte encore longtemps...

_Allen ? Qu'est ce qui t'arrives ta peau elle... Alexya paniqua « Michael Jackson inversé ?! »

_Allen on y va. Dit Johnny en enroulant le bras du dit Moyashi autour de ses épaules pour le soutenir et l'aider à marcher, le 14ème ne doit surtout pas apparaître ici dans l'arche.

_Attend Moyashi je...

_K-Kanda, on se reverra...Pour le moment retourne à l'ordre il ne faut surtout pas que qui que ce soit lui tombe dessus !

_Rien ne prouve que c'est elle le cœur !

_Et si c'est elle ?!

« Mais...De quoi parle-t-il depuis tout à l'heure ?! Je ne comprend rien... Ils tournent un film ? C'est une caméra caché ?!, où est ma ville?! Mes parents, mes amis ?! »

_Tch ! Très bien je l'embarque compte sur moi !

_B-Bien...

_Allez suis-moi gamine !

_J'ai un nom et c'est Alexya ! Bon sang mais qu'est ce qu'il se passe ici ?! Je...Kanda lui mis un coup dans la nuque ce qui lui fit perdre connaissance, puis la porta mais cette fois comme une princesse, après tout si elle était le cœur, les commandants le tuerai surement de mal la traiter.

_Hhh... Joh..nny...

_Oui ?

_Je vais devoir à nouveau supprimer les issus...

_Oui...

_Désolée, haha je dois être encombr-Hungh !

_A-Allen ca va ?

_Oui...Retournons vite dans cette cabane...

* * *

POV Alexya

Quelques heure plus tard, du moins je pense, je me retrouvait dans une cabine « first class » de train vieux comme pas permit et flambant neuf, enfin c'était pas une épave du XIXème siècle ! Il du etre fait il y a dix ans environ .. A mes côtés, ce si charmant Kanda qui me fixait avec un air des plus charmant lui aussi... Quelqu'un peut il m'expliquer ce que c'est i ce n'est pas un kidnapping ? Comment jvais faire pour rentrer chez moi, moi maintenant ?!

Fin POV Alexya.

_Enfin réveillé ?

_Si je me souviens bien, c'est toi qui m'a forcé à « dormir » non ?!

_Tch !

_Bref, qu'est ce que c'est que ce vieux train ?!

_Bah dis donc t'es gonflé toi on est en première classe !

_Ouai mais ça ressemble à un vieux train du XIXème siècle !

_Bah en toute logique c'en est un.

_En quoi est-ce logique ?!

_Puisque nous sommes aux XIXème siècle je ne vois pas où est le problème !

_Ecoute j'en ai marre de vos histoire de taré ! Si c'est un kidnapping dit le moi clairement je n'ai ni portable ni rien du tout sur moi donc...

_Kidnapping ?! Presque ça ! Disons que je te ramène à l'ordre de l'ombre! Et oui nous sommes bien au XIXème siècle t'aurai pas pris un coup sur la tête des fois ?!

_Bon sang, encore un mouvement extrémiste ou un truc du genre ?! On est au XXIème siècle tu va arrêté de me prendre pour une idiote oui ?!

Kanda dégaina mugen et lui mis sous le cou.

_Toi, ça suffit avec tes bêtises j'en ai assez entendu ! Le cœur, pff ! Tu parles juste une dérangé oui !

« Mais bon sang qu'est ce qui se passe ? Pourquoi est il aussi sérieux quand il me dit ça ?! »

_...Je vais aux toilette dit-elle en sortant de leur cabine.

« Où sont les toilettes ?! Je vais devenir dingue il me faut me rincer le visage... »

Tout en cherchant les toilettes, elle passa dans les compartiment des seconde classe... Les gens y étaient habillé de robe et costume d'époque... C'est impossible ! Tous avaient leur regard posé sur elle.

_Qu'elle accoutrement !

_C'est si indécent !

_Ce ne serait pas une fille de joie ?

_Vêtue ainsi surement !

_Que fait elle dans ce train ?!

« Bon sang.. Mais qu'est ce qui se passe.. Les toilettes, vite, les toilettes ! » pensa-t-elle tout en pressant le pas.

« Trouvé ! » Elle se précipita dans une cabine... Ces toilette...Elle était donc vraiment au XIXème siècle ?! Étais ce vraiment possible ?! Elle se rinça le visage, une fois, deux fois. S'assit sur les toilettes et ,n'osa plus en sortir.

« Si c'était un véritable kidnapping ne m'aurait-il pas empêcher de sortir ?! Ce monstre c'était quoi ?! Pourquoi les gens était habillé comme ça ?! Est-ce qu'on en ferai vraiment autant pour une simple caméra caché ?! Ces cubes vert et ce masque entouré de blanc bizarre qu'est ce que c'est ?! C'est impossible tout ceci est absurde ! C'est impossible ! »

* * *

Pendant ce temps...

POV Kanda

Bon sang c'est pas vrai ! Je craignais me taper un gamin incompétent et me voilà avec une gamine autiste ! C'est pas possible ! Mais qu'est ce qu'elle racontait à la fin ?!

Et pourquoi elle revenait toujours pas ?! Il manquerait plus que ça ! Il faut qu'il aille la chercher en plus !

Fin POV Kanda.

Environ une demi-heure plus tard, la porte des toilettes s'ouvrit...Elle prenait son courage à deux mains après avoir essayé de se remettre les idées en place et avoir repris son sang froid.

_Tu dormais dedans ?

« Il m'attend devant les chiotte c'est nouveau ça »

_Qu'est ce que tu fais là ?!

_Tu revenais pas ! Et si tu es bien celle que le moyashi penses que tu es, ce serait chiant que tu meurs !

_...Merci d'être venue me chercher...

_Hein ?! Mais tu comprends rien ma paroles jt'ai dis que c'était pas pour toi !

_Allez on y va, dit elle en le poussant dans le dos.

Il traverse les vagon pour arrivé jusque leur « First Class », les regards cette fois ci tourné eux.

_Regarde cette fois elle est avec un homme !

_C'est un étranger !

_Il n'a pas chaud avec son longn manteau ?!

_Ils sont bizarre ces deux là.

Un regard noir de Kanda et tous se turent.

Une fois arrivé dans leur cabine, ils s'assirent l'un en face de l'autre.

_Bon, cette foi explique moi tout ….

Un soupir las du maréchal.

_Tu vois ce que tu appels monstre en faite sont des akuma, des armes de guerre construite à base d'âmes humaine et de matière. L'homme qui les fabrique s'appelle le faiseur ou le comte millénaire. Lorsque qu'un humain perd un être chère et qu'il se noie dans le désespoir, il apparaît et propose de ressusciter le morts, alors il présente une sorte de squelette dégelasse au mec désespérer et lui dit d'invoquer son âme en criant son nom, une fois cela fais, l'âme atterit dans le squelette dégeu. Et devient un Akuma, pour avoir un corps il tue celui qui à rappeler son âme et revêt sa chaire en s'enfonçant par la bouche du cadavre.

« On se croirait dans un film de mauvais goûts... »

_Bref, nous on est des exorciste, on est là pour détruire les akuma, rendre le salue à leurs âme et décalciné le faiseur. Le seule moyen qu'on à de le faire c'est d'utiliser les petits cube vert comme celui qut'avais dans la mains, ça s'appelle des innocences. Il y en a tout plein un peu partout dans le monde et il y a une innocences qu'on appel le cœur, si elle est brisé toute les autres le sont aussi et on pense que t'es la porteuse du cœur.

_Oh...

« Je dois vraiment avaler ça?! »

_Et là en gros on va où ?!

_A la congrégation de l'ombre, le Q.G. Des exorcistes.

_Ah okay très bien.

« C'est absurde... »

_Toi...dit il tout en s'approchant avec une tête supra sèrieuse, t'as pas l'air convaincu !

_Lol !

_Laule ? C'est quoi ce mot encore ?

_Haaa, laisse tomber ! Forcément que j'ai du mal à y croire ! Déjà, comment j'ai fait pour aller deux siècle en arrière ?!

Maintenant, tu me sors que toi et tes potes vous êtes des justicier qui détruisait des monstres et sauvait le monde, on se croirait dans un film !

_Encore cette histoire de XXI ème siècle ?! Tu vas arrêter de passer ton temps à me prendre pour un idiot ?!

_Tu vois beaucoup de fille habiller comme ça ici ?! Et puis là où tu m'as trouvé c'était bien la France, mais de mon époque !

_... « Faut reconnaître qu'elle à pas tord... »

_Ohlàlà ! Comment jvais faire pour rentrer chez moi maintenant moi ?!

_Tu rentreras plus, c'est fini.

_Pardon ?!

_Si il se trouve que le cœur de l'innocence c'est toi, tu integregras la congrégation de gré ou de force, tu rentrera plus c'est

fini.

_Tu te fou de moi ?! Et mes parents, ma famille ?! Mes amis ?! Le Lycée ?!

_Rien à foutre, tu vas intégré la congrégation ! Si on te laisse en liberté et que tu es bien celle qu'on pense, tu vas te faire

poursuivre par des akumas sans innocence, bref non seulement toi mais tout tes potes, vous allez tous vous faire butter.

_Mais je ne pourrai pas au moins rentré prévenir mes parents ?!

_Je sais même pas comment j'ai fais pour aller dans ton XXIème siècle alors compte pas trop là dessus ! Et de toute façon,dés lors que tu as intégré l'ordre, tout contact avec ton ancienne vie est interdit.

_C'est une blague... « ne pas pleurer devant cette espèce de ! »

_Non je suis très sérieux que les époques soient différentes ou non, ça à toujours été ainsi et ceux, pour tout les membres qui ont intégrer l'ordre tous tel qu'il soit.

_Comme si c'était si simple...

_Beaucoup considère le Q.G comme leur maison...Ya des gens qui s'occuperont de toi comme des mères poules ! Ça risque même de te gaver ! Et puis pour le moment sur tout nos exorcistes, seule 3 sont des filles alors ils s'occuperont de toi, sans compter que tu es peut être le cœur !

_Hm...

« Il essai de me consoler ou bien ? »

_Mais, Kanda... Comment ton ami a conclu que j'étais le cœur ? Si ca se trouve il c'est tromper !

_J'pense pas... Le jour où jte suis tombé dessus on nous à envoyer nous les maréchaux sur les traces du cœur deux jours avant...Et ce jour même toute les innocence ont commencer à devenir dingue ! Comme si le cœur les appelaient, après l'innocence que t'as avec toi me montrait le chemin..;Et en passant par l'arche jsuis arrivé jusque toi. Dailleurs, ne parle du Moyashi à personne c'est clair ?!

_Hum...Je vois... Pourquoi je ne devrai pas en parler ?

_C'est trop long, dailleur tu vas devenir ma disciple, tch, fallait que jtombe sur une gamine pour premier disciple moi !

_Premier ?!

_Ouai, tout les exorciste sont pas maréchaux, seulement les plus forts, et moi jviens d'être nommé ya pas longtemps... Comme c'est moi qui t'es trouvé tu seras ma disciple ! Tch...

_Hein ?! Ça veut dire quoi ça ?! Que jvais devoir resté avec toi ?!

_Pendant un an ou deux minimum puisque tu viens d'arrivé ouai...

_C'est une blague ?!

_Eh, Oh crois pas que ca m'enchante non plus hein ! En plus on ne sait même pas qu'elle est ton innocence Tch !

_Mon dieu...

« Pourquoi lui ?! Pourquoi lui entre tous ?! Il est tellement lourd ce mec c'est pas possible ! C'est un cauchemars je vais me réveillé, c'est un cauchemars ! »


	3. Nuit 3 : 117

**sandalfon : **Merci pour ta review ^o^ma toute première :) Et bien voici la suite

* * *

**Nuit 3 : 117%**

Quelques jour plus tard, nous voilà devant les portes de la congrégations, il devait être 18h00...Je n'avais presque pas parler avec celui qui allait sans doute devenir mon maréchal...Il était désagréable et taciturne, tout ce qu'il ne faut pas ! Qu'elle malheurs...

_Nous y voilà.

_C'est au moins aussi lugubre que toi...

_Tch ! Si jpouvais t'étriper là maintenant jle ferai !

_La même !

~Analyse en couuuurs!~ dit une espèce de visage de pierre géant, analyse terminé, vous pouvez entrez ! OUVERTURE DES PORTES !

_Eh, Kanda, ça aussi c'est normal « sérieux...Ce gardien est plus flippant que l'akuma de la dernière fois »

_Tu t'y habituera vite, ce qui t'attend sera surement plus surprenant.

_Ah oui ? Comme ?

_Eh bien...

_Kanda ? Tu es déjà rentrer ?, c'était une jeune fille en uniforme, surement une des rares exorciste fille dont il m'avait parlé.

_Salut, ouai je suis rentrer...

_Oh mais, tu as ramené quelqu'un avec toi ? Tu as déjà trouvé des compatible ?

_C'est peut être elle l'hôte du cœur.

_Sérieusement ?! Tu l'as déjà trouvé?

_J'ai l'air de rigoler ?!

_Non, c'est vrai..., elle s'avanca alors vers Alexya. Bonjour, je m'appele Lenalee Lee, je suis exorciste et toi ?

« Comme elle est mignone ! »

_M-Moi c'est Alexya ! Enchanté aussi ! Dit elle en prenant sa main. Je suis tellement contente de voir qu'il y a des gens chaleureux ici !

Lenalee rit.

_Mais tout le monde l'est ici enfin !

_Vraiment ?

_Oui dit elle en souriant.

_Alors celui ci est une exception à la règle, dit elle en montrant Kanda du doigt.

Encore un rire de Lenalee.

_Tch ! Allez assez perdue de temps, je te ramène à Komui.

_Hmm Le grand intendant c'est ça ?

_Oui mais aussi mon frère répondit Lenalee.

_Okay ! Tu veux pas venir avec nous voir ton frère ? « Moins je reste seul avec l'autre chieur, mieux jme porte ! »

_Si, si bien sur ! Allez, allons-y !

* * *

**Bureau du Grand intendant.**

« C'est ça son bureau ?... Si ma mère voyait ca, elle n'oserait sans doute plus jamais me dire que je suis bordélique... »

Le sol du bureau était recouvert par une épaisseur d'au moins 20cm de feuille courrier et papier en tout genre, dans certain coins on y trouvait même des montagne de papier d'un bon mètre de hauteur !

_Grand frère ?

_Lenalee c'est toi ? Dit un homme sortant de derrière des piles et des piles de feuille entassé sur un bureau.

_Eh bien, Kanda est revenue, il est accompagné d'une nouvelle recrue !

_Une nouvelle recrue ?! Ça faisait un moment qu'il n'y en avait pas eue !

_Euh..En-enchanté ! Dit Alexya.

_Ah mais c'est une jeune fille en plus ? Dis moi, tu as qu'elle age ?

_Euh, 16 ans...

_Comme ma Lenalee ! Il c'était mis à tourné sur lui même sur un pied...ahem.

_Ce mec est un grand malade mais il sait se montrer utile quand il faut. Dit Kanda.

_Hm Ok... « vraiment ? Il a l'air d'un illuminé »

_Allez Alexya, suit moi je t'emmène voir Hevlaska ! A quelle innocence est-elle compatible ?

_Surement au cœur. Dit Kanda.

_Pardon ?

_Au cœur j'ai dis t'es sourd ?

_Comment tu sais ça ?!

_C'est l'innocence qui m'a guider à elle, et les innocences semble l'apprécier ! En plus elle vient du XXIème siècle et quand je l'ai rencontré elle était poursuivis par un akuma qui criait « Le cœur, le coeur ».

_...Du XXIème siècle ?! Comment est-ce possible..Serai-ce une ruse de l'innocence pour ne pas que le porteur du cœur tombe entre de mauvaise mains? Emmenons la à Hevlaska elle nous dira ce qu'il est. Il avait pris un aire sérieux.

« Il sait donc réellement être sérieux ? »

_Qui est Hevlaska ?

_Hum, c'est une compatible à l'innocence tu risque d'être surprise en la voyant mais surtout ne panique pas ! Dit Lenalee avec son sourire toujours coller sur les lèvres.

_Hm...Ok

Puis nous sommes sorti du bureau tout les quatre. Nous avons marché un peu jusqu'à arrivé dans les couloirs. On pouvait y voir le centre de la citadelle qui paraissait vide. Comme un puis sans fond.

Komui se rapprocha de ce « vide » et appuya sur un bouton. Une sorte de plate-forme volante arriva... On est vraiment au XIXème siècle ?!

Tous montèrent à bord...Sauf moi.

_Alexya ? Pourquoi est ce que tu ne monte pas? demanda Lenalee inquiéte.

_Hm...J'arrive...

J'avançais alors le plus lentement possible vers ce qui était a parement leur ascenseur .. On dirait ceux des jeux vidéo, mais là d'un coup ça rend pas pareil...Est ce que ça tient vraiment ce truc ?!

Une fois à l'intérieur je m'accrochais discrètement au bras de Lenalee qui me sourit comme si elle avait compris mon inquiétude.

L'ascenseur commença à descendre, s'enfonçant dans ce vide où ils faisaient assez noir pour que je n'y vois rien. Je ressaierai la manche de ma nouvelle amie, je n'aime pas l'obscurité.

_Nous y voilà. Déclara Komui.

Une sorte de géant blanc apparu alors, je ne put retenir un cri de surprise et de peur à la fois.

_Voici Hevlaska dit Komui tout sourire, ça fait toujours bizarre la première fois.

_Bonjour Komui... Qui est cette jeune fille ?

_C'est Kanda qui nous la ramène aparament l'innocence réagis à son contact.

_Très bien, qu'elle innocence ?

_Eh bien...

_Jusque maintenant, toute. Répondis mon maréchale.

_T-Toute ?

_Je pense que c'est peut être l'hôte du cœur.

_He...Hevlaska ? J'osais lui adressé la parole.

_Bonjour jeune fille. Comment t'appelles-tu ?

_A-Alexya...

_Très bien, alors viens, approche Alexya...

Je m'approchait et des sorte de tentacule blanc semblant venir de cette Hevlaska m'apportèrent tout pré d'elle jusque collé nos front.

_Je ne discerne pas d'innocence en toi...Je n'arrive pas à voir qu'elle est ton innocence...

_Qu'est ce que tu veux dire Hevlaska ?! Demanda Komui.

_Eh bien, toute les innocences réagissent de la même manière...Elles veulent toute être sienne..Alors je ne sais pas.

_Laisse la choisir une innocence alors.

_Oui, je vais te laisser entrer en mon sein jeune fille, tu choisiras ton innocence.

_D-D'accord.

Elle me rapprocha de son « corps » je fermai les yeux aussi fort que je pouvais par peur de butter contre sa « peau », rien du tout c'est comme si elle était un fantôme.

Elle me déposa au centre de son « corps », et les innocences se mirent à danser autour de moi. C'était beau, vraiment, et ces innocences étaient chaude, je serai même tenter de dire qu'elles étaient douce...

« In-Incroyable » pensèrent alors Komui, Lenalee e Kanda. Les innocences flottaient autour d'elle.

Je choisi alors 2 innocences, les plus chaude et demanda à Hevlaska de me laisser sortir.

Je lui présentai alors mes innocences et elle recolla sont front contre le miens.

_10%...23%...46%...73%...92%...100%...117%, le taux de compatibilité de cette jeune fille à toute ces innocences est de 117%. Plus taux est élevée, plus le compatible peut tirer de la puissance de ces innocences.

_117% ?! Eh bien, félicitation Kanda tu nous a dégoter une sacré fillette !

_Lorsque les batailles feront rage et que tout espoir sembleront perdue, tu ouvrira les porte du jardin d'Éden et enchantera le monde avec un chant sacré.

Après avoir cité ce qui semblait être une prophétie, Hevlaska disparue laissant de nouveau place aux ténèbres.

L'ascenseur alluma ses lumière et Komui applaudit.

_Je n'ai pas vraiment tout saisit mais félicitations, les prédiction d'Hevlaska se réalise souvent ! A présent je vais te laissé aux mains de ton maréchale, j'espère que vous vous entendrez bien !

Il appuya sur un autre bouton et l'ascenseur se mit à remonter. Bien m'entendre avec cette espèce de chose inhumaine? A d'autre très peu pour moi !

* * *

_A-Allen, courage !

_Hurgh...

Allen se tenait la tête, des gouttes de sueur perlaient sur son visage.

_J-Johnny, je ne me laisserai pas faire...Il ne prendra plus le dessus !

_... Johnny serra poings et dents tout en retenant quelques larmes. Sont ami allait disparaître sans qu'il ne puisse rien faire si ce n'est le regarder. Il était sois-disant revenue pour l'aider...Ce que cela pouvait être rageant.

* * *

J'entrai dans ce qui serait bientôt ma chambre. Elle était froide...Si froide... En entrant on pouvait y voir un lit... On aurait dit un lit de prison...Il y avait une fenêtre et des rideau rouge en velours ça habillait un peu cette endroit sinistre. À droite il y avait une table dans l'angle du fond, avec un chandelier poser dessus, et une chaise à coter. Je m'empressais

d'alumer ce chandelier avec un briquet... Celui que mon père m'avait demander de lui ramener.

Une larme roula sur ma joue comme une perle. C'était dur. Allais-je m'y faire ? Pourrais-je vivre ici ?! Dans cette endroit qui me fait peur ?! Où je ne connais personne réellement ?! Mes parents, ma sœur, mes frères, ma famille, mes ami(e)s, que deviennent-ils ? D'autre Akuma les auraient-ils tuer ?! Et de toute façon qu'est ce que je peux bien faire moi ?! Pourquoi devais-je rester ici maintenant ?! Pourquoi est ce que c'était quelqu'un d'aussi incompréhensif qui devait s'occuper de moi ?! Là maintenant, en ce moment précis, j'aurai besoin des bras quelqu'un..Mais je ne connais personne..Et je ne veux pas laisser voir ma faiblesse. Je ne retournerais jamais là-bas. Je ne les reverrais jamais. Jamais. Je me glissais sous ma couette et pleura jusqu'à ce que je tombe dans les bras de Morphée.


	4. Nuit 4 : Première Mission

******sandalfon :** Oui trèès dur ! Surement trop dur haha, enfin ça tu le verras dans quelques chapitre plus tard m'enfin, voilà la suite :) Merci pour tes reviews

* * *

**Nuit 4 : Première mission.**

Le lendemain matin, je me réveillais, espérant toujours que tout ceci n'était qu'un mauvais rêve.

Lorsque je vis les innocences posé sur la table, les murs de cette chambre, la dureté de ce martela et que ma mère n'était pas venue me réveillé, je e rendis vite compte que tout cela n'était pas un rêve, et que je ne devais plus espéré de choses aussi bête Papa, maman, grand frère, les amis, comment allez vous ? Est ce que la police me recherche ? Est ce que mes parents me pense morte ? Kidnappé ? Ils doivent vraiment paniqué... Non, je ne pleurerai pas. Cette vie n'est plus la mienne.

Adieu Papa, adieu Maman, Grand frère les amis, c'est fini, je tacherai de vous oublier. Adieu.

Toc-toc-toc

_Entrez.

La porte s'ouvrit sur mon maréchal. Pourquoi fallait il que je le vois des le matin !

_C'est pas possible, me dit pas que tu viens de te réveillé !

_Si ! Et je ne vois pas où est le problème, personne ne m'a demandé de me levé tôt !

_Normal ! Ça parait tellement logique ! Dépêche toi de te préparer ! Jt'apporte ton uniforme, pour le moment il est comme celui de Lenalee, si il te plait dis le à la section scientifique, ils feront selon toi. Bref, jt'attend devant la porte alors grouille toi !

_Okay okay c'est bon ! Maintenant sors si tu veux pas me voir à poil !

_Ne m'inflige pas la vision d'horreur de ton corps pitié gamine ! Dit il en fermant la porte.

_FERME LA BAKANDA ! Dis-je en jetant mon oreiller sur la porte. Nan mais pour qui il se prend celui là ?!

Bref, je suis réveillé. Je me lève et me dirige vers la salle de bain emportant avec moi mon sac, seul effet personnel que j'avais avec moi. Sur le lavabo, il y avait une brosse à dent rose, avec un dentifrice à la menthe posé dans un goblet rose. Un savon pour les mains posé dans un porte savon, et un savon dans une petite boite de verre. J'ouvre le placard glace au dessus de mon lavabo, il y avait 3 petites serviettes, 2 grandes, et 7 gants.

Bon, je trouverai le moyen de soutirer de l'argent à Komui pour un peu mieux remplir ce placard. JE sors alors de mon sac ma trousse de maquillage. Aller ! Il est temps de se laver. Je faisais un chignons de mes long cheveux brun et remontait ma frange à l'aide d'une barrette. Beurk, que mon front est grand ! Bref, je pris un gants, le mouillait et me le passait sur le visage avant de le frotté sur le savon pour après me laver e visage. Hmm ce savon était tout doux, un pur délice ! Et qu'il sentait bon ! Bref, je fini de me laver de me brosser les dents etc... Le maquillage ? Du font de teint pour une peau zéro défaut un trait d'eyeliner le plus fin possible un peu de mascara et un gloss pêche je me démêlait les cheveux, ils était lisse pas besoin de me coiffer plus que ça. Bref, passons à l'essai de l'uniforme... Je l'enfilait. La jupe en froufrou ne me plaisait pas plus que ça... Je demanderai une jupe plus simple ! Le col est bien trop serré ! Je ne bouclerai pas le haut c'est hors de question ! Et puis cette espèce de chaîne je l'accrocherai non pas de droite à gauche mais de droite à en haut à droite voilà ! Bon, j'enfilait mes haute guêtre noire et mes ballerines.

Bref, j'étais lavé et préparer. Attendez, comment avaient-ils eue mes mensurations ?! Je n'eue pas le temps d'y réfléchir plus longtemps, ce crétin de Kanda avait ouvert ma porte en un coup de pied.

_Bon sang tu comptes me faire attendre combien de temps encore ?!

_Rooh ! C'est bon j'arrive !

_Ecoute, je vais être clair avec toi, il est tout simplement hors de question que mes disciples fille ou garçon soit des bon à rien ! Je vais t'entraîner et crois moi tu deviendras bonne guerrière !

_Qu-Quoi ?! M'entrainer ?!

_Tu ne penses quand même pas que c'est à l'innocence de tout faire gamine ?! Allez vient par là il n'y a pas de temps à perdre ! Il m'attrapait, non, en faite il me traînait par le bras jusque la salle d'entrainement.

_Tiens prend ça ! Il me lançait alors un shinaï.

Je l'attrapais.

_On va s'entraîner au sabre ?! Mais tu peux me dire à quoi ça va me servir !

_Tais-toi on commence !

Bon dieu me battre contre lui alors que je n'avais jamais toucher à un sabre de ma vie... C'est du suicide !

* * *

_Johnny, aujourd'hui nous allons devoir changer de ville.

_Pourquoi ça ?

_J'ai rouvert toute les portes de l'arche pour leur laissé à nous et eux un accés plus simple. Il pourrait nous retrouvé bien trop facilement !

_Tu...Tu as raison. Mais toi ça va ?

_ Honnêtement, Apochryphose m'a pas mal aider en vérité mais... J'ai parfois l'impression que le 14ème prend le dessus... C'est comme si je commençais à mourir à petit feu...C'est bien désagréable...

_Allen...

_Bref, assez papoté, nous devons y aller.

_Au faite, tu penses que la fille de la dernière fois s'en sort avec Kanda ?

_La pauvre... Pour tout te dire je la plain plus qu'autre chose.

_Oui moi aussi, je me demande si elle ne risque pas plus qu'avec les akuma en était sa disciple.

_Pauvre enfant...

* * *

_hhh...hh.. J'étais éssouflé. Impossible de le toucher ! Il semblait s'amusé depuis tout à l'heure !

_Alors ? Déjà fatigué fillette ?!

_Ah ça non ! Je lui fonçais dessus quand...

_Alexya, Kanda ! J'ai une super nouvelle !

_Lenalee ! Je laissais tombé mon shinaï et la rejoignit. Ça va ?

_Oui super et toi ? Oh, mais tu as mal mis ton uniforme attend il faut le mettre comme ça regarde.

_Ah non, ça c'est fait expré ! En faite je le trouve plutôt étouffant cet uniforme !

_Ah oui je vois, en tout cas il te va très bien !

_Oh, merci, comme elle est gentille pensais-je.

_Bref, pourquoi tu nous à appelé ? On était en plein entrainement là ! Dis Kanda, mais quel rabat-joie celui là !

_Ah, eh bien, les porte de l'arche ce sont rouverte !

_Okay, ça sera bien pratique ça tiens !

_Oui ! Enfin, je vous laisse vous entraîner encore !

_Non Lenalee attend ! S'il te plait entraîne-moi !

_Hm, bon si tu veux ! Enfin, il faut voir avec Kanda !

_Tch ! Allez y mais je vous surveille ! Ne pense pas pouvoir t'en tirer si facilement gamine !

_Pff !

Et c'est comme ça que je me mis à m'entraîner sans relâche pendant deux semaines. Apprenant l'art de manier le sabre car selon Kanda, c'est le prolongement du bras et qui sait manier un sabre sait se battre. Et le combat au corps à corps avec Lenalee. Bref, deux semaines de souffrance avec un entrainement mortelle ! Je me suis largement habituer à cette nouvelle vie, et j'étais si fatigué et tellement toujours occupé que je ne pensais même plus à mon ancienne vie, comme si elle avait disparue, puis un jour Komui nous convoqua dans son bureau Kanda et moi.

_Alexya, il est temps de décidé qu'elle forme tu vas donner à tes innocences. Me dit Komui.

_Déjà ? Mais je n'en ai aucune idée moi !

_Et pourtant il va falloir te décider maintenant parce que vous partirez en mission dés demain après midi tout les deux !

_Sérieux ?! Ma première mission !

_Oui ! Et pour l'accomplir il te faut une innocence au moins !

_Je peux avoir les même que Kanda et Lenalee ?

_Hmm je peux te faire un sabre et des bottes oui mais tu es sur que tu ne veux rien de plus original ?

_Pour le moment je n'ai pas encore trouvé mon innocence à moi de toute façon, alors attendant je préfère prendre la même que ceux des mes profs !

_Je comprend...Donne moi tes innocences je les passerai à la section scientifique, elle seront prête pour demain.

_Très bien.

_Aucune imagination gamine Tch ! Bon maintenant tu veux pas qu'on parle un peu de cette mission Komui ? Dit Kanda.

_Si tu as raison. Il s'avança vers nous et nous distribua alors les détails de la mission.

_Vous irez à Prague en empruntant l'Arche. Depuis quelques temps il y avait des rumeurs étrange. On racontait qu'un miroir qui exhaussait les vœux et avait toute les connaissance avalait tout ses propriétaires au bout de deux semaines.

_On dirait le miroir de la vilaine reine dans Blanche neige ! Dis-je.

_Justement, il se pourrait bien que ce soit ce miroir.

_Super !

_Tch, ne te réjouis pas trop vite gamine ! On vient de te dire qu'il avalait tout ses propriétaires !

_Ah oui c'est vrai...

_Ahem, bref je reprend, il se trouve que ce miroir est fait d'innocence, deux de nos traqueurs se sont fait avaler par le miroir.

_Avaler ?

_Oui, c'est comme ils étaient entrez de force dedans.

_Ouh... C'est flippant.

_Haha, ne t'inquiète pas il n'y a pas d'histoire de fantômes ni quoi que ce soit d'irrationnel là dedans ! Simplement une innocence ! Enfin, votre mission sera de récupéré cette innocence mais je pense que vous l'avez compris.

_Ouai.

_Sinon, concernant ton innocence qui semblerait bien être le cœur de l'innocence, nous pensons qu'elle se trouve surement au XXI ème siècle elle aussi... Mais pour être tout à fait honnête nous n'en sommes pas sur. Nous avons le passage menant à ton époque dans l'arche. Pendant que tu sera en mission, nous enverrons des traqueurs pour essayer de trouver l'innocence.

_T-Très bien.

_Si elle se trouve là-bas tu ira la chercher avec Kanda, mais tant que rien n'est sur il est hors de question de te laisser retourner là-bas.

_Oui. Ne vous inquiétez pas.

_Bien, je vous laisse allez vous couchez ! Reposes-toi bien demain sera une journée bien éprouvante pour toi ! Mets le réveil à 11h00 !

_Super une grasse mat' !

_Haha, allez vous couchez tout les deux.

_Okay !

Puis nous quittèrent la pièce. Kanda m'accompagnait puisque ma chambre était sur son chemin mais ne m'adressait pas la parole... vraiment on s'entendais toujours aussi mal.

_Eh !

Oh ! Il m'a parler !

_Quoi ? Je lui répondais sur le même ton, c'est à dire agressif.

_Jte préviens, tu devras te débrouillé ! La récupération de l'innocence sera notre priorité ! J'éviterai de te laisser tuer car tu es le cœur, mais ca n'ira pas plus loin ! Si tu te fais casser le bras c'est pas mon problème ! Donc prépare toi bien, et si j'ai un conseil à te donner c'est de te lever plus tôt pour t'entraîner à manier tes innocences, ça s'apprend pas comme ça !

_O-Okay...

_Maintenant va dormir !

_Oui c'est bon ! Dis-je en claquant ma porte. Ce qu'il pouvait être désagréable !

* * *

Le lendemain matin, j'ai fini par me réveillé à 9h00, je mis une demi-heure à me préparer, bref, à 9h35 j'étais à la section scientifique.

_Bonjour, excusez-moi de vous dérangez, je suis la nouvelle et je viens chercher mes innocences.

_Celle qui à deux innocences ?

_Oui.

_On les à confier à Komui, tu devrais le trouver dans son bureau.

_Okay.

_Au faite, tu t'appelles ?

_Alexya et vous ?

_Reever, et tu peux me tutoyer petite !

_D'accord ! Merci à vous bonne journée.

Je me dirigeais alors vers le « bureau » de Komui. Une fois entrer il m'interpella.

_Alexya !

_Bonjour.

_Voilà tes innocences, Freedom's Wings, et Satsugai-Sha, elles sont de types équipement et pas crystalins comme celle de Kanda et Lenalee, je penses que le cœur sera crystalin.

_Ouhlà, rien que les noms sont compliqué, le type ne me dérange pas ! Et puis, une innocence de sang, c'est dégooutants !

_Enfin, tu as bien fait de te lever plus tôt, il te faut t'habituer à tes innocences, pour tout te dire celle qui te posera le plus de problème sera Freedom's Wings, elle te pirouettement de voler avec la légèreté d'un papillon et retomber sur le sol avec la puissance de l'acier. Le problème sera de réussir à t'en servir. Ce ne sera pas si simple !

_Ouhlà, okay ! Je file en salle d'entrainement.

_Attend, mets les avant, il te faudra aussi t'habituer à toujours être avec elles.

_Très bien !

J'enlevais alors mes chaussure et mis les deux ballerines bleu marines que l'on me présentait. Je mis le sabre dans mon dos, la garde était bleu marine aussi avec une croix chrétienne inversé.

_Merci beaucoup Komui, j'y vais !

_Allez, entraînes-toi bien !

Bizarrement ces ballerines qui avait bien 8cm de talon au moins m'était plus agréable que des chaussons ! Et le sabre semblait ne rien peser ! Kanda m'avait encore raconter n'importe quoi ! Ca va être d gâteaux !

Une fois arrivé dans la salle d'entrainement, je commençais en essayant d'activer Freedom's Wings, enfin mes ballerines.

_Activation de l'innocence !

Fantastique ! Mes guêtre se dissoudre et mes ballerines remontaient jusque mes genou en s'enroulant autour de mes jambes ! C'était super !

Maintenant au tour de Satsugai-Sha, je pris le sabre en main.

_Activation de l'innocence !

Mon sabre se mit à briller !

Je me préparais à sauter... Puis me propulsait. Oh mon dieu qu'est ce que je suis haut ! Je veux rester dans les aires, pas redescendre ! Mais ! Je veux rester dans les aires ! Alors pourquoi je retombe ! Je me mis en position pour retomber, je m'attendais à me faire mal, rien du tout, je retombais simplement. Maintenant je veux voler ! Je sautais une nouvelle fois, plus haut cette fois, mais je retombais. Allez, on essaye encore ! Encore ! Encore ! Et encore !

Trois ou quatre heures plus tard, Lenalee est venu me prévenir qu'il était l'heure de partir. Mes jambe commençait à chauffer bizarrement, et mes mains étaient un peu brûler, mais au moins j'étais fin prête ! Je désactivais alors mes innocences et suivi Lenalee qui m'emmena jusque la porte de l'arche. Komui un traqueurs m'attendaient.

_Alors ? Prête ? Me demandait Kanda.

_Fin prête !

_Dans ce cas allons y !

_Avant de partir, le mot de passe pour prendre l'arche c'est 24512.

_Okay !

Kanda entra dans l'arche en premier, j'entrai ensuite suivi du traqueur.

A nouveau me voilà dans cette immense ville Blanche. C'est vraiment ça l'Arche de Noé ? Le traqueur me fixaient bizarrement.

_Au faite tu t'appelles ?

_Jean. Je suis français, et vous ?

_Alexya je suis française aussi !

_On est pas la pour faire ami-ami ! La porte vers Prague est ici, une fois cette porte traversé restez sur vos garde !

_Pff ookaay !

Nan mais vraiment, quel rabat-joie celui là !


	5. Nuit 5 : Une ville comme un conte fée

**********sandalfon :** Merci pour ta review :)

Oui il aurait pu apprécier mais le fait qu'elle se contente de simplement prendre l'innocence de deux autres personne c'est n'importe quoi ! Et la question est surtout, est ce qu'on peut vraiment utiliser l'innocence des autres ? Repaire ou pas elle a été trop feignante et c'est vraiment mais alors vraiment pas casser la tête !

* * *

**Nuit 5 : Une ville comme un conte de fée**

_Waaaw ! C'est trop beau !

_Tch ! On est pas là pour s'extasier devant le paysage jte rappel ! Il nous faut trouver les traqueurs ils sont avec le miroir !

_Monsieur Kanda, je sais où ils se trouvent laissez moi vous y guider.

_Très bien.

Ils marchèrent un bon moment, les rues étaient magnifique et Alexya s'extasiait. Kanda lui était sur ses gardes, les Akuma pouvaient être partout. Ils passèrent par plusieurs rue, une villa recouverte de ronces, un immeuble avec une pancarte avec trois grenouille, ils marchaient, marchaient, marchaient, jusque s'arrêter devant un hôtel.

_Ils sont ici.

_Très bien. Chambre ? Demanda Kanda.

_97.

_Okay.

Ils entrèrent dans l'hôtel, se dirigèrent vers le deuxième étage, jusque se retrouver devant la chambre 97.

Toc-toc-Toc.

_Mot de passe ! Dit une voix derrière la porte.

_24512. Dit Kanda du tac au tac

_Très bien.

La porte s'ouvrit sur deux traqueurs.

_Bonjour maréchal, bonjour mademoiselle ?!

_Kanda suffira ! Répondit Kanda froidement comme à son habitude, où est l'innocence ?

_Ici, cela fera deux semaines que nous le concevrons avec nous ce soir. C'est pourquoi nous aimerions que vous le preniezsi nous nous faisions aspirez nous ne saurions que faire et...

_Evidemment que nous allons le récupéré ! Et si des Akuma essayais de le prendre ?!

_Oui vous avez raison.

_Vous nous avez réservé une chambre ?

_Oui mais... Il y a un léger problème.

_Et lequel ?

_Eh bien, j'avais entendu dire que vous veniez avec votre disciple.

_Et ?

_Je ne savais pas que c'était une jeune demoiselle donc...

_Donc ?

_Eh bien je vous avez pris une chambre pour deux.

_PARDON ?! Ce n'était pas Kanda, mais Alexya qui c'était mis à crier.

_Je vous présente mes excuses mes je...

_VOUS VOULEZ DIRE QUE JE VAIS DEVOIR VIVRE AVEC CETTE ESPECE DE MONSTRE ?!

_Nan mais …. Essaya de riposter Kanda avant d'être coupé a nouveau.

_C'EST HORS DE QUESTION ! JE VAIS CHANGER LA RESERVATION De CE PAS ! Dit elle en partant.

_Excusez moi monsieur Kanda, je ne savais pas vraiment désolée.

_Tch ! Il manquait plus que ça !

Et quelques minute plus tard.

La porte s'ouvrit.

_J...Il...

_Quoi , ! Articule !

_Ils sont complet et ne peuvent changer...

_Géniale ! C'est vraiment la totale !

_Ils m'ont passé les clefs...

_Bah allons y ! Jean, embarque le miroir !

_B-Bien !

_On est chambre 66 Kanda...

_Chiffre du diable en plus il manquait plus que ça !

Ils rejoignirent alors leurs chambre. En silence.

_C'est pas lit double j'espère ?! Demandait Kanda.

_J'en sais rien mais je pense pas ! Ça aurait été trop bizarre qu'ils aient réservé ça !

_Ouai t'as raison.

_Enfin j'espère...

_Si c'est double tu dors par terre.

_Ca c'est ce qu'on verra Bakanda !

_Tch ! Arrête de m'appelé comme ça !

_Quoi ?! Allen le fait bien non ?!

_A-Allen Walker ? Demanda Jean.

Alexya regarda Kanda en panique, ce dernier tiqua.

_Ouai Walker t'en connais d'autre ?! Lenalee lui a raconter toute ces anecdote.

_Oh je vois.

« Ouff, on a eue chaud » pensa Alexya.

Ils ouvrirent la porte, ouf, il y avait deux lits. Ils soupirèrent de soulagement.

_Je vous pose le miroir sur la commode ?

_Ouai ça ira comme ça tu peux disposer.

_Très bien. Il posa le miroir et repartit.

_... Alexya dévisageait Kanda.

_Quoi ?!

_Tu lui as parlé comme un empereur à un esclave !

_Ouai et ?

_T'as un égo sur-dimensionné !

_Tch ! Si c'est pour dire ça tu peux tout aussi bien fermer ta bouche !

_Toujours aussi aimable !

_Tch ! Kanda s'allongea sur son lit et se retourna vers le mur comme pour dire « Ta gueule me parles pas »

Alexya se dirigea vers le miroir qui se mit à émettre une lumière verte sortit du miroir.

_Kanda...

_...

_Le miroir brille.

_Si tu crois que ca va me faire tourner la tête !

_Mais c'est vrai ! Elle toucha le miroir.

_Waaaaahhh !

_PUTIN TU FAIS TROP DE... Il c'était retourné et la voyait commencé à être aspiré par le miroir, putain t'es la reine des emmerdes !

_Aide moi plutôt ! Elle essayait de résister en s'accrochant au bureau, elle était totalement paniqué.

_... Nan en faite..., il se leva.

_Kanda dépêche !

_Okay. Il pris Alexya dans ses bras par derrière.

_Qu-Mais qu'est ce que... Il décrocha ses mains de la table et..Ils furent aspirer dans le miroir.

P.O.V. Alexya...

Je me sentais aspiré par le miroir, c'était plutôt étrange comme sensation, prise de panique, je m'accrochais à tout ce que je pouvais, c'est à dire... Kanda. Bizarrement il ne disait rien et j'étais plutôt bien comme ça... Quand on arriva …

_Eh gamine, tu comptes m'étouffer c'est ça ?!

_Qu- ?! Je le lâchais, vraiment il était IN-SU-PPOR-TABLE ! Je peux savoir pourquoi tu nous a fait rentrer dans le miroir ?!

_As ton avis ?! Essaye de réfléchir juste cinq seconde !

_... , j'avais beau réfléchir, je ne voyais pas pourquoi..., je vois pas ! Lui dis-je.

_Haa, il n'y a qu'ici qu'on peut chopper l'innocence !

_Ah oui ? Et pourquoi ?

_Parce que si on le pouvait de l'extérieur je l'aurai déjà fait !

_Ah … D'accord...Et là on est où ?

_Putain mais t'es complètement conne ou tu le fais expré ?! Dans le miroir tiens !

_Eh calme ta joie raiponce ! Faut pas s'exciter comme ça !

_Toi si tu continu je vais te trancher en deux !

_Ooooh comme le paysage est beauu !

_Quoi tu te défiles déjà ?!

_Mais nan regarde !

Il tourna alors la tête. C'était un paysage de conte de fée, on voyait au loin un magnifique châteaux ! Pas un vieux châteaux fort tout gris comme on pouvait en voir de nos jours ( oui oui nos jours à nous), mais plutôt dans le genre de celui de DisneyLand ! C'était vraiment trop beau !

_Hm... allez en route ! Me dit-il.

_Mais tu veux aller où ?

_Au châteaux tiens ! L'innocence y est surement après tout c'est un trésor !

_Oui.. Tu as raison.

Bref, on se dirigeai vers le châteaux, on ne se disait toujours rien.. Qu'est ce que ça pouvait être pesant ! J'en ai vraiment marre de cette ambiance... Franchement pourquoi faut-il qu'il ai ce caractère de cochon ?! Si il était comme Allen il serait bien plus mignon !

_Haaa... Je laissais un soupir m'échapper.

_Hm ?

_Rien je pensais juste.

_Et à quoi ?

_Ah parce que je t'intéresse maintenant ?!

_Tch !

_Jme disais juste que ce serai moins pesant si t'étais comme Allen !

_Le moyashi ?

_Bah oui ! Il à l'air tellement plus gentil !

_...

Il avait soudain pris un aire pensif. Il ouvrit la bouche comme pour dire quelque chose puis la referma aussitôt.

_Qu'est ce que t'allais dire ?

_Quoi je t'intéresse ?

_Ouai ! Alors vazy déballe !

_Beurk répugnant !

_Allez accouche !

_Tch ! …. Moyashi est peut être trop gentil... Je déteste les gens comme ça.

_Pourquoi ?

_J'ai toujours dit qu'il en ferai pas de vieux os...

_Waw tu lui souhaite que du bonheur !

_... C'est à cause de moi que le 14ème c'est réveillé en lui...C'est moi qui l'ai réveillé...

_Pardon ?

_C'est pour lui que je suis revenu... Uniquement pour lui...

_Oh... Tu dois beaucoup l'aimer alors...

_Tu veux rire ?! On peut pas se supporter tout les deux !

_J'imagine que très peux de gens te supporte ! C'était évident il aimait beaucoup Allen...

_Tch ! Et jm'en porte pas plus mal !

_Kanda, Sans amiii ~ Forever Alooone~ je m'étais mis à chanter ça c'était si drôle !

_Putin ferme la jten prie jvais pas résister encore longtemps !

_Jte retiens pas !

_Komui me tuera si tu meurs !

_Alors nous mourrons ensemble Roméo !

_Putin je m'impressionne moi même...

_ Langage jeune homme ! Dis-je en levant un doigt au ciel comme l'aurai fait un précepteur de leur époque.

_Jt'en foutrai moi des langages vielle sorcière !

_Haha, si je suis vieille toi tu es quoi ?!

_Toi tu...

Il se coupa subitement et dégaina mugen.

_Dégaine. Me dit-il presque en chuchotant se mettant contre mon dos.

Pour une fois je suivis ses paroles à la lettre. Pour être honnête j'étais morte de peur... Je tremblait tout en tenant Satsugai-sha. Mon sabre tremblait, j'étais morte de trouille. « Quoi qu'il sorte, ce sera toujours moins dangereux que Kanda » me répétais je comme pour me rassurer. Rien à faire, j'avais peur, j'étais même morte de trouille. Tout d'un coup Kanda se retourna vers moi et me jeta presque derrière lui. J'avais encore plus peur. Une horde de femme ressemblant à des zombie avançaient vers nous. Je me mis à crier d'horreur et je lâchais Satsugai-Sha. Qu'elle horreur j'ai fait ça devant ce salaud ! Il se contenta de son légendaire « Tch ! » , pris mon sabre et fonça dans le tas. Moi je restais là, figé. Ce n'était pas un entrainement j'avais peur. Oui mais je ne pouvais pas rester comme ça... Il n'allait pas pouvoir tous les anéantir... Il ne me restait que mes Freedom's Wings. Je ne regardais même pas mon maréchal, je me concentrai, j'essayais de me secouer. Je ne pouvais décidément pas rester comme ça !

_Ac-Activation de l'innocence... Murmurais-je.

Comme à l'entrainement mes guêtre laissait place à ces magnifique bottes bleue marine qui s'enroulait autour de mes jambes. « relèves-toi » pensais-je. « Relèves-toi, relèves-toi relèves-toi ! » Je sentais que mon innocence me poussait à me lever, comme si elle m'encourageait. Mais je n'y arrivais pas je...

_Oh ! Ca va ?! Dit Kanda en me soulevant par le bras. Ca y est j'étais debout.

_C-Ca va.

_Tch ! C'est vraiment pas le moment de flancher !

_Oui !

_On y va ou tu veux encore rester derrière moi comme une princesse qui sait rien faire de ses dix doigt ?!

_Je viens au secours de raiponce !

_Tch ! Arrête avec tes conneries et on y va ! Tout en disant cela il fonça à nouveau vers cette horde de zombie.

C'est fou on avait l'impréssion de ne jamais en finir. Il ne faut pas que j'y fasse attention. Il faut que je me concentre. Si j'ai peur sur terre... Alors je me battrai d'en haut ! « Vole ! » Une sorte de lumière blanche sortait de mes bottes. Je sautai et me retrouver au dessus de tous. Lenalee peut utiliser une valse brumeuse alors moi aussi... Moi aussi je peux utiliser mon innocence comme ça ! Un ouragan... Oui, il faut que je lance un ouragan !

«Ouragan Vert ! » Dis je tout en lançant un coup de pieds en directions de ces « femmes ».

Mon coup était tellement puissant qu'un énorme ouragan en est naît et a balayer rapidement toute ces horreur renversant par la même occasion les arbres des alentours. Oh ? Et Kanda ? Où était-il ? ...oh-oh... Je redescendit sur le sol pour le chercher quand une main se posa sur mon épaule. Je me retournait donnant un coup de poing « direct du droit ! » qui fut stopper aisément.

_Dit donc sale gamine t'as essayer dm'envoyer valser avec ces demoiselle ?!

_Ah... Kanda c'est toi ?

Pitié mon dieu épargnez ma vie je n'ai que 16 ans !


	6. Nuit 6 : te rendre plus jolie encore

**********sandalfon :** Merci pour ta review :)

Oui il aurait pu apprécier mais le fait qu'elle se contente de simplement prendre l'innocence de deux autres personne c'est n'importe quoi ! Et la question est surtout, est ce qu'on peut vraiment utiliser l'innocence des autres ? Repaire ou pas elle a été trop feignante et c'est vraiment mais alors vraiment pas casser la tête !

* * *

**Nuit 5 : Une ville comme un conte de fée**

_Waaaw ! C'est trop beau !

_Tch ! On est pas là pour s'extasier devant le paysage jte rappel ! Il nous faut trouver les traqueurs ils sont avec le miroir !

_Monsieur Kanda, je sais où ils se trouvent laissez moi vous y guider.

_Très bien.

Ils marchèrent un bon moment, les rues étaient magnifique et Alexya s'extasiait. Kanda lui était sur ses gardes, les Akuma pouvaient être partout. Ils passèrent par plusieurs rue, une villa recouverte de ronces, un immeuble avec une pancarte avec trois grenouille, ils marchaient, marchaient, marchaient, jusque s'arrêter devant un hôtel.

_Ils sont ici.

_Très bien. Chambre ? Demanda Kanda.

_97.

_Okay.

Ils entrèrent dans l'hôtel, se dirigèrent vers le deuxième étage, jusque se retrouver devant la chambre 97.

Toc-toc-Toc.

_Mot de passe ! Dit une voix derrière la porte.

_24512. Dit Kanda du tac au tac

_Très bien.

La porte s'ouvrit sur deux traqueurs.

_Bonjour maréchal, bonjour mademoiselle ?!

_Kanda suffira ! Répondit Kanda froidement comme à son habitude, où est l'innocence ?

_Ici, cela fera deux semaines que nous le concevrons avec nous ce soir. C'est pourquoi nous aimerions que vous le preniezsi nous nous faisions aspirez nous ne saurions que faire et...

_Evidemment que nous allons le récupéré ! Et si des Akuma essayais de le prendre ?!

_Oui vous avez raison.

_Vous nous avez réservé une chambre ?

_Oui mais... Il y a un léger problème.

_Et lequel ?

_Eh bien, j'avais entendu dire que vous veniez avec votre disciple.

_Et ?

_Je ne savais pas que c'était une jeune demoiselle donc...

_Donc ?

_Eh bien je vous avez pris une chambre pour deux.

_PARDON ?! Ce n'était pas Kanda, mais Alexya qui c'était mis à crier.

_Je vous présente mes excuses mes je...

_VOUS VOULEZ DIRE QUE JE VAIS DEVOIR VIVRE AVEC CETTE ESPECE DE MONSTRE ?!

_Nan mais …. Essaya de riposter Kanda avant d'être coupé a nouveau.

_C'EST HORS DE QUESTION ! JE VAIS CHANGER LA RESERVATION De CE PAS ! Dit elle en partant.

_Excusez moi monsieur Kanda, je ne savais pas vraiment désolée.

_Tch ! Il manquait plus que ça !

Et quelques minute plus tard.

La porte s'ouvrit.

_J...Il...

_Quoi , ! Articule !

_Ils sont complet et ne peuvent changer...

_Géniale ! C'est vraiment la totale !

_Ils m'ont passé les clefs...

_Bah allons y ! Jean, embarque le miroir !

_B-Bien !

_On est chambre 66 Kanda...

_Chiffre du diable en plus il manquait plus que ça !

Ils rejoignirent alors leurs chambre. En silence.

_C'est pas lit double j'espère ?! Demandait Kanda.

_J'en sais rien mais je pense pas ! Ça aurait été trop bizarre qu'ils aient réservé ça !

_Ouai t'as raison.

_Enfin j'espère...

_Si c'est double tu dors par terre.

_Ca c'est ce qu'on verra Bakanda !

_Tch ! Arrête de m'appelé comme ça !

_Quoi ?! Allen le fait bien non ?!

_A-Allen Walker ? Demanda Jean.

Alexya regarda Kanda en panique, ce dernier tiqua.

_Ouai Walker t'en connais d'autre ?! Lenalee lui a raconter toute ces anecdote.

_Oh je vois.

« Ouff, on a eue chaud » pensa Alexya.

Ils ouvrirent la porte, ouf, il y avait deux lits. Ils soupirèrent de soulagement.

_Je vous pose le miroir sur la commode ?

_Ouai ça ira comme ça tu peux disposer.

_Très bien. Il posa le miroir et repartit.

_... Alexya dévisageait Kanda.

_Quoi ?!

_Tu lui as parlé comme un empereur à un esclave !

_Ouai et ?

_T'as un égo sur-dimensionné !

_Tch ! Si c'est pour dire ça tu peux tout aussi bien fermer ta bouche !

_Toujours aussi aimable !

_Tch ! Kanda s'allongea sur son lit et se retourna vers le mur comme pour dire « Ta gueule me parles pas »

Alexya se dirigea vers le miroir qui se mit à émettre une lumière verte sortit du miroir.

_Kanda...

_...

_Le miroir brille.

_Si tu crois que ca va me faire tourner la tête !

_Mais c'est vrai ! Elle toucha le miroir.

_Waaaaahhh !

_PUTIN TU FAIS TROP DE... Il c'était retourné et la voyait commencé à être aspiré par le miroir, putain t'es la reine des emmerdes !

_Aide moi plutôt ! Elle essayait de résister en s'accrochant au bureau, elle était totalement paniqué.

_... Nan en faite..., il se leva.

_Kanda dépêche !

_Okay. Il pris Alexya dans ses bras par derrière.

_Qu-Mais qu'est ce que... Il décrocha ses mains de la table et..Ils furent aspirer dans le miroir.

P.O.V. Alexya...

Je me sentais aspiré par le miroir, c'était plutôt étrange comme sensation, prise de panique, je m'accrochais à tout ce que je pouvais, c'est à dire... Kanda. Bizarrement il ne disait rien et j'étais plutôt bien comme ça... Quand on arriva …

_Eh gamine, tu comptes m'étouffer c'est ça ?!

_Qu- ?! Je le lâchais, vraiment il était IN-SU-PPOR-TABLE ! Je peux savoir pourquoi tu nous a fait rentrer dans le miroir ?!

_As ton avis ?! Essaye de réfléchir juste cinq seconde !

_... , j'avais beau réfléchir, je ne voyais pas pourquoi..., je vois pas ! Lui dis-je.

_Haa, il n'y a qu'ici qu'on peut chopper l'innocence !

_Ah oui ? Et pourquoi ?

_Parce que si on le pouvait de l'extérieur je l'aurai déjà fait !

_Ah … D'accord...Et là on est où ?

_Putain mais t'es complètement conne ou tu le fais expré ?! Dans le miroir tiens !

_Eh calme ta joie raiponce ! Faut pas s'exciter comme ça !

_Toi si tu continu je vais te trancher en deux !

_Ooooh comme le paysage est beauu !

_Quoi tu te défiles déjà ?!

_Mais nan regarde !

Il tourna alors la tête. C'était un paysage de conte de fée, on voyait au loin un magnifique châteaux ! Pas un vieux châteaux fort tout gris comme on pouvait en voir de nos jours ( oui oui nos jours à nous), mais plutôt dans le genre de celui de DisneyLand ! C'était vraiment trop beau !

_Hm... allez en route ! Me dit-il.

_Mais tu veux aller où ?

_Au châteaux tiens ! L'innocence y est surement après tout c'est un trésor !

_Oui.. Tu as raison.

Bref, on se dirigeai vers le châteaux, on ne se disait toujours rien.. Qu'est ce que ça pouvait être pesant ! J'en ai vraiment marre de cette ambiance... Franchement pourquoi faut-il qu'il ai ce caractère de cochon ?! Si il était comme Allen il serait bien plus mignon !

_Haaa... Je laissais un soupir m'échapper.

_Hm ?

_Rien je pensais juste.

_Et à quoi ?

_Ah parce que je t'intéresse maintenant ?!

_Tch !

_Jme disais juste que ce serai moins pesant si t'étais comme Allen !

_Le moyashi ?

_Bah oui ! Il à l'air tellement plus gentil !

_...

Il avait soudain pris un aire pensif. Il ouvrit la bouche comme pour dire quelque chose puis la referma aussitôt.

_Qu'est ce que t'allais dire ?

_Quoi je t'intéresse ?

_Ouai ! Alors vazy déballe !

_Beurk répugnant !

_Allez accouche !

_Tch ! …. Moyashi est peut être trop gentil... Je déteste les gens comme ça.

_Pourquoi ?

_J'ai toujours dit qu'il en ferai pas de vieux os...

_Waw tu lui souhaite que du bonheur !

_... C'est à cause de moi que le 14ème c'est réveillé en lui...C'est moi qui l'ai réveillé...

_Pardon ?

_C'est pour lui que je suis revenu... Uniquement pour lui...

_Oh... Tu dois beaucoup l'aimer alors...

_Tu veux rire ?! On peut pas se supporter tout les deux !

_J'imagine que très peux de gens te supporte ! C'était évident il aimait beaucoup Allen...

_Tch ! Et jm'en porte pas plus mal !

_Kanda, Sans amiii ~ Forever Alooone~ je m'étais mis à chanter ça c'était si drôle !

_Putin ferme la jten prie jvais pas résister encore longtemps !

_Jte retiens pas !

_Komui me tuera si tu meurs !

_Alors nous mourrons ensemble Roméo !

_Putin je m'impressionne moi même...

_ Langage jeune homme ! Dis-je en levant un doigt au ciel comme l'aurai fait un précepteur de leur époque.

_Jt'en foutrai moi des langages vielle sorcière !

_Haha, si je suis vieille toi tu es quoi ?!

_Toi tu...

Il se coupa subitement et dégaina mugen.

_Dégaine. Me dit-il presque en chuchotant se mettant contre mon dos.

Pour une fois je suivis ses paroles à la lettre. Pour être honnête j'étais morte de peur... Je tremblait tout en tenant Satsugai-sha. Mon sabre tremblait, j'étais morte de trouille. « Quoi qu'il sorte, ce sera toujours moins dangereux que Kanda » me répétais je comme pour me rassurer. Rien à faire, j'avais peur, j'étais même morte de trouille. Tout d'un coup Kanda se retourna vers moi et me jeta presque derrière lui. J'avais encore plus peur. Une horde de femme ressemblant à des zombie avançaient vers nous. Je me mis à crier d'horreur et je lâchais Satsugai-Sha. Qu'elle horreur j'ai fait ça devant ce salaud ! Il se contenta de son légendaire « Tch ! » , pris mon sabre et fonça dans le tas. Moi je restais là, figé. Ce n'était pas un entrainement j'avais peur. Oui mais je ne pouvais pas rester comme ça... Il n'allait pas pouvoir tous les anéantir... Il ne me restait que mes Freedom's Wings. Je ne regardais même pas mon maréchal, je me concentrai, j'essayais de me secouer. Je ne pouvais décidément pas rester comme ça !

_Ac-Activation de l'innocence... Murmurais-je.

Comme à l'entrainement mes guêtre laissait place à ces magnifique bottes bleue marine qui s'enroulait autour de mes jambes. « relèves-toi » pensais-je. « Relèves-toi, relèves-toi relèves-toi ! » Je sentais que mon innocence me poussait à me lever, comme si elle m'encourageait. Mais je n'y arrivais pas je...

_Oh ! Ca va ?! Dit Kanda en me soulevant par le bras. Ca y est j'étais debout.

_C-Ca va.

_Tch ! C'est vraiment pas le moment de flancher !

_Oui !

_On y va ou tu veux encore rester derrière moi comme une princesse qui sait rien faire de ses dix doigt ?!

_Je viens au secours de raiponce !

_Tch ! Arrête avec tes conneries et on y va ! Tout en disant cela il fonça à nouveau vers cette horde de zombie.

C'est fou on avait l'impréssion de ne jamais en finir. Il ne faut pas que j'y fasse attention. Il faut que je me concentre. Si j'ai peur sur terre... Alors je me battrai d'en haut ! « Vole ! » Une sorte de lumière blanche sortait de mes bottes. Je sautai et me retrouver au dessus de tous. Lenalee peut utiliser une valse brumeuse alors moi aussi... Moi aussi je peux utiliser mon innocence comme ça ! Un ouragan... Oui, il faut que je lance un ouragan !

«Ouragan Vert ! » Dis je tout en lançant un coup de pieds en directions de ces « femmes ».

Mon coup était tellement puissant qu'un énorme ouragan en est naît et a balayer rapidement toute ces horreur renversant par la même occasion les arbres des alentours. Oh ? Et Kanda ? Où était-il ? ...oh-oh... Je redescendit sur le sol pour le chercher quand une main se posa sur mon épaule. Je me retournait donnant un coup de poing « direct du droit ! » qui fut stopper aisément.

_Dit donc sale gamine t'as essayer dm'envoyer valser avec ces demoiselle ?!

_Ah... Kanda c'est toi ?

Pitié mon dieu épargnez ma vie je n'ai que 16 ans !


	7. Nuit 7 : Lavi

**Nuit 7 : Lavi**

Il était partit en claquant la porte... Cette fois il était vraiment en colère … Peut être qu'il ne reviendrai plus... A cette pensée je rouvrit la porte et me mis à courir, je devais le retrouver ! Pourquoi avais-je dis ça ?! Je sortais de l'auberge.. Il faisait nuit dehors, alors je courue courue vers où exactement ? Haha aucune idée ! Mais il fallait bien commencer par quelque part pour le retrouver ! Quand je fus arrêté dans ma course par un obstacle.

_Aïe..

_Oh tu peux pas... Tu fou quoi ici ?!

Ah...Bingo jlai retrouvé !

_Bah...

Mais maintenant je lui dis quoi ?!

_Eh ben …. J'aurai pas du dire ça tout à l'heure...

_C'est à dire ?

_Si je vois un akuma jle bute !

_Bah voyons !

_Bien sur que si !

_Ecoute, je sais pas ce que tu cherches exactement mais là tu me gaves ! Bouge de là !

_Oooh ! Je ne l'écoutais plus. Comme c'est beau !

_Mais toi !

_Regardes regardes ! On dirai une ville de conte de fée !

Il se retourna.

_Mouai...Se contenta-t-il de me répondre.

Les lumières de la ville étaient allumée, la maire ressemblait à un châteaux, c'était magnifique !

_Oh ! Regarde là-bas ils dansent !

_Géniale ! T'as qu'elle age déjà ?

_Oh arrête de faire le rabat-joie tu veux pas qu'on aille danser ?

Il me tira alors une tête... Comment vous expliquez.. Non ce n'était pas de la colère c'était du dégoût .. Oui du dégoût ! Il était à la fois dégoûté et blasé ! Si seulement vous pouviez voir...

_C'est bon t'as gagné je rentre à l'auberge.

Non ce n'était pas pour ça.. Moi j'étais sérieuse... M'enfin mieux vaut ne pas lui dire. Nous marchions alors dans les rues de Prague pour rejoindre l'auberge. Les gens nous dévisageais et je me demandais pourquoi... Après petite réflexion je me rappelai alors que nous étions couvert de sang... Enfin surtout Kanda il en avait partout sur la figure ! Je lui aurait bien nettoyé mais je tiens encore à ma vie, si seulement il avait été plus docile ! Au bout d minutes de marche nous arrivions de nouveau à l'auberge. On s'engueula un peu, après quoi nous nous sommes couché... Il semblait s'être endormi rapidement... Mais moi … Je n'y arrivais pas.. C'est vrai, à quoi pourrais bien ressemblé cette innocence ? Qu'allais devenir Satsugai-Sha ? Est ce que Freedom's Wings continuerai de m'obéir encore longtemps ? … Il fallait reconnaître que je m'étais habitué à cette nouvelle vie... Peut être trop rapidement pour que ce soit normal.. EN revanche... La vue du sang me répugnait toujours... Devoir tuer tant de gens de sang froid... Tuer des akumas passe encore mais tuer des humains ? Je ne suis pas sur de pouvoir le faire... Cette pauvre fille... Pourquoi accordait elle tant d'importance à rendre les autres belles ? Parce qu'elle ne l'était pas ? D'ailleurs, elle a préféré entrer dans le miroir à être laide et veille fille ? Ce n'est pas grave de ne pas être aimé des hommes ! Elle a gâché sa vie pour ça ?! …. Comment utiliser une innocences pour me rendre belle et me battre ? Il est marrant lui « souviens-toi aussi des vœux de cette fille » ah bah oui coco t'es mignon toi mais la tu me pose une colle ! La transformer en sprai brillant pour les cheveux qui éblouisse les akumas et les fasse explosé ?! En vernis qui fait poussé les ongles et les transforme en griffe ?! Ou encore en mascara qui transformerai mes cils en tentacule ?! Bref, je me suis endormi tout en continuant de penser à des choses stupide. Nous sommes rentrez à l'ordre, les entrainement ont repris La section scientifique ont repris Satsugai-Sha et la garde pour le moment... Je pensais que Kanda l'aurait gardé... Bref ce n'est que quatre jours plus tard que je trouvais ENFIN ce en quoi je pourrais transformé cette innocence. Comme tout les matins je devais me rendre à la salle d'entrainement pour y rejoindre mon maréchal, mais aujourd'hui je devais passé au bureau de Komui pour récupéré ma nouvelle innocence ! Une fois l'innocence récupéré je m'en alla en salle d'entrainement en agitant en l'aire ma mains qui tenait ma nouvelle innocence.

_Kanda, Kanda, regarde ma nouvelle innocence !

Il me fit une tête déconfite...

_Mais tu es complètement stupide ?! Je peux savoir comment tu comptes te battre avec ce truc ?!

_Haha, ne la sous-estime pas j'ai quatre jours à l'inventer !

_Waw, tu m'impressione, quatre jours pour ça c'est un exploit, tu bats tout les record de stupidité !

_Je ne te permet pas !

_Bref et son nom c'est ?

_Lipstick !

_Waw très élaborer aussi !

Oui j'avais un rouge à lève en guise d'innocence ! Mais ne vous méprenez pas, elle en me servira pas simplement à m'en peinturluré la face !

_Et je peux savoir comment tu comptes battre qui que se soit avec ça ?

_Comme ça !

Activation de l'innocence. Le rouge à lèvre passa de Rose à vert. Je me baissa rapidement et signait mon nom sur le sol. En décollant Lipstick du sol je décollait aussi ma signature qui se déroula. Je lançait alors mon nouveau fouet vers mon maréchal, et lui arracha son shinaï des mains.

_Alors ? Vous le dîtes toujours aussi inutile ?

_Hm t'es peut être pas si sotte que ça !

Et nous ainsi commença mon nouvel entrainement ! Cette fois je ne partirai plus en mission sans m'être bien préparé !

* * *

_Grand intendant ! Des hommes vêtues de blanc avançaient vers Komui.

_Oui ? Alors ? Qu'à donnez ce petit tours dans le XXIème siècle ?

_Eh bien... C'est une catastrophe... Il y a sans aucun doute une innocence là bas ?

_Comment ça ?

* * *

_Johnny cours !

_Ou-oui !

Allen et Johnny c'était mis à courir. Apochryphose était sur leur trace et les poursuivait. Courir, courir, il ne pouvait faire que ça. Mais d'un coup, Allen tomba à Terre se tenant la tête.

_Allen ! Johnny s'arrêta lui aussi.

_Cours ! Ne t'arrête pas !

_Mais...

_COURS !

Johnny s'exécuta alors.

Apochryphose s'approchait dangereusement d'Allen quand Tikky arriva...

_Petit dégage !

_Tikky ?!

_Cours !

Voyant qu'Allen devait être de se battre contre encore une fois contre le quatorzième, il le prit et courra avec lui. Il n'allait pas prendre le risque de laisser un noé se faire tuer par cette horrible innocence !

_Merci...Tikky...

_Hahaha, ne me remercie pas trop vite gamin, je ne fais pas ça pour toi mais pour sauver le quatorzième !

_Haha... évidement...

_D'ailleurs je crois que Sheryl à emmener chez nous un de tes potes.

_Sheryl ? Enmener qui ça ?

_Bookman et son héritier.

_Lavi ?!

_Je me fiche pas mal de son nom puisqu'il est faux.

_Que leurs avez-vous fait ?!

_On essaye de les faire parler mais le vieux ne parle pas beaucoup résultat le rouquin à pris chère.

_Qu'est ce que vous lui avez fait ?

_Eh bien ? On s'inquiète pour son ami petit ?

_ Réponds !

_Haaa, tu n'es vraiment pas drôle. Si tu veux le savoir ou même le sauver il va falloir venir avec moi gamin !

_Venir avec toi ? Chez les noé ?

_T'as tout compris !

_Tch !

« Si je m'introduit chez eux... Impossible de m'échappé... Mais Lavi et Bookman... Comment faire pour les sauver ? Je ne peux pas les laisser comme ça... Si je crée une entré avec l'arche discrètement... Je pourrais peut être l'emprunté avec eux et la détruire aussitôt... Mais ce plan n'est pas très sur... Si jamais …. »

_Alors ? Ca cogite ?

_C'est d'accord. Si vous tu m'assure que je pourrais voir mes amis et que ren ne leurs sera plus fait !

_Hm je veux bien, mais après tout dépendra de Sheryl quatorzième.

_Je ne suis pas ce quatorzième de malheurs ! Mon nom c'est Allen Walker !

_Ahlalala... Alors, tu viens ?

_Oui ! Je viens.

_Eh bien, en voilà une bonne nouvelle dire qu'il suffisait de ça... Si j'avais su nous n'aurions même pas chercher à utilisé Alma !

_Tch...

Allen se crispa à l'entente de ce nom... Que devenait Kanda d'ailleurs ? Soudain, a porte de Road apparu, allons y gamin ! Je te souhaite, la bienvenue...En enfer !

* * *

_Khh... Kanda lâcha alors brusquement son Shinaï et attrapa ses avant bras en posant un genou au sol.

_K-Kanda ? Qu'est ce qui se passe ? Alexya s'approchait et s'apprêtait à toucher le toucher...

_Me touche pas ! Il avait un regard noir et sérieux.

_Qu-Qu'est ce qu'il t'arrive ?!

_Rien. Dit en se relevant. On reprend l'entrainement.

_...Okay.

_J'ai pas entendu !

_OKAYYY !

_Je préfère ça !

* * *

Ca ressemblai au néant... Il y avait des cadres qui flottait dans le vide... Le sol était carrelé rouge et noir... Il y avait des akumas un peut partout. Allen et tikky avançaient .. Difficile de se repéré dans un tel endroit. Puis au milieux de se néant se trouvait une porte. Oui une porte dans le vide. Une fois le seuil de la porte passé, on entrait dans une pièce matériel, Allen créa alors une entré vers l'arche en pianotant dans le ...Ce genre d'endroit .. On les appelleraient plutôt des cachots. Road était accroupie devant un cachot. En voyant Allen elle se releva précipitamment et courue pour lui sauter dessus.

_Allen !

_R-Road ?

_Oui c'est moi ! Lui dit elle en grand et large sourire, tu es venus chercher tes amis n'est ce pas ?

_Oui... C'est bien ça.

_Alors viens, viens, dit elle en tirant sur sa chemise, regarde ils sont juste là !

Allen se laissa alors entraîner par Road. Derrière les barreaux se trouvaient Bookman et Lavi assis sur le sol dur et froid de leurs cellule... Bookman n'était pas blessé mais Lavi lui avait le visage couvert de sang. Il n'avait plus son bandeau et ses cheveux retombait sur son visage. Un de ses bras était complètement retourné et il avait les yeux clos.

_LAVI ! Cria Allen sans réfléchir.

Bookman tourna rapidement la tête vers Allen, mais Lavi, lui ne bougeait pas...

_Allen Walker ?

_Bookman qu'est il arrivé à Lavi ?!

_Ne t'inquiète pas il encore vivant. Mais que fais-tu ici ?!

_...Road ouvre leur cellule !

_Je ne sais pas vraiment si je peux...

_Je lui ai promis c'est pour ça qu'il est ici. Dit Tikky.

Un rire de Road.

_Très bien dans ce cas !

D'un coup les barreaux disparurent et Allen courue vers Lavi. Il n'y avait pas que son bras doigt de casser ! Les doigt de sa maison gauche l'étaient aussi ! On lui avait trouer le lobe de ses oreilles sauvagement et il saignait de la bouche, du crane et du nez... Ce n'était vraiment pas beau à voir !

_Bookman aidez-moi à le porter.

Il s'exécuta et aida Allen à porter Lavi.

_Eh, où vas-tu gamin ?

_Je le sors juste de cette pièce.

Sur ces mots Allen activa son innocences et déploya son Clown couronné tout en ouvrant la porte crée par l'arche. Il y entra aussi rapidement qu'il put et détruit la porte.

_BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA Road explosa de rire.

_Il nous a eue comme des Lapins... Dit Tikky.

_Ha, c'est trop drôle ! Vraiment !

_Pas vraiment non... Le comte va nous explosez !

* * *

_Bookman... Je vous confie Lavi, je ne peux pas rester ici.

_Pourquoi donc Walker ?

Allen répondit par un sourire triste... Si triste...

_La porte vers la congrégation se trouve par là. Dit il tout en montrant du doigt le chemin qui se présentait devant eux.

_Pourquoi ne pas me répondre ?

_Sauvez Lavi s'il vous plait. Sur ces mots Allen repartit... Il avait perdu Johnny en route... Alors cette fois ci, il repris sa fuite, seul.


End file.
